What If We Were
by achampagnesunset
Summary: When Dumbledore sends Hermione and Minerva to investigate potential Death Eater infiltration at the university linked to Hogwarts the pair are forced to reassess everything they ever believed about one another, life and love as they battle to protect themselves from things a little more complicated than Voldemort. (Set during Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts.)
1. Chapter 1 - Back To School

_Usual disclaimer, I'm not JKR, these characters are not my own. Oh and it's sort of AU. Well it's AU from this point onwards anyway because this didn't actually happen in the books. But until this point let's say it's not AU but I've used an artistic licence with some things... Right I think I'm done now._

_This was inspired by Behindthebook08's story Eighteen Again which is fab so if you haven't read it then I'd definitely go and check it out. It's by far my favourite fanfic at the moment. Girl knows how to keep us all on the edge of our seats. ;)_

_Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Albus are you actually going to tell us what all this is about, or are you just going to stand there?"

Minerva was growing impatient. It was the day before the start of term that would mark the beginning of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. Except the teenager was already there, although why still remained entirely a mystery. Minerva knew that something was going on though, she had been friends with Albus for long enough now to know when there was something amiss. He'd been behaving strangely for some weeks now. Until earlier that day she'd put it down to him just being his usual strange self. That was until he'd told her he'd sent an owl to Miss Granger asking if she'd mind arriving a day early this term. It was unprecedented a student not arriving on the 1st of September via the Hogwarts Express. There was no good reason to need Hermione a day early; which in Minerva's world translated to meaning there must be a bad reason.

Dumbledore however seem completely unfazed. He simply smiled and said "of course Minerva, but before I begin, would either of you like a lemon drop?"

Minerva just glared at him but Hermione gave a polite "no thank you" and then waited for the headmaster to explain to her why she'd been asked to arrive early.

Knowing that to delay further would be risking extreme violence from his friend, Albus Dumbledore began explaining. "It has come to my attention that we have a problem. As I know Minerva is aware, and I'm sure Miss Granger is too, once you leave Hogwarts there are certain careers that require you to go on to further education, and, much like the muggle equivalent, we too have a University."

Hermione nodded, she was aware of this. How this was an issue though, at least one that involved her, she had no idea.

"It has come to my attention recently that there is a problem with the education being received there. Let me make it plain as I see my dear friend is becoming impatient with this conversation. I suspect that there are Death Eaters in their midst that are using their position to manipulate some of their more vulnerable students and that if left they could begin using the University as a way of converting them to supporters of Voldemort. Of course you're both wondering how this involves you."

"Obviously" Minerva replied dryly.

Not seeming hugely phased by the tone of voice he'd received from his deputy, Albus continued, relatively cheerfully given the conversation topic. "In short I need a couple of students to attend this year that can keep an eye. I believe you Miss Granger would be perfect. You already have skills far beyond your level, and I'm sure will adapt more than adequately to University life. I am sure the boys will miss you, but I will of course allow you to explain the true nature of your deployment, although I will ask it goes no further."

"Albus are you out of your mind" Minerva McGonagall could no longer control herself. "You cannot seriously be thinking of sending a sixteen year old school girl to a University you suspect of being infiltrated by Death Eaters?"

He raised his eyebrows as though this was a strange statement to make. "Why ever not?"

"Oh I don't know" Minerva said, her voice raising an octave or two as she spoke. "Perhaps because she is a child and it's dangerous. Or perhaps because as bright as Miss Granger is, and I do not doubt her intelligence for one moment, you cannot expect her to be able to keep up with all aspects of what she's being taught. And then there's her education to continue. What use will one year of a degree be if she hasn't even completed her NEWTs? Oh and that's conveniently forgetting the fact that as a muggle born witch she would be one most at danger of anything that IS going on."

"Ah but that is where you come in my dear. I knew you would object very strongly on all of those grounds, which is why I have arranged two places this year. You will go along with Miss Granger to both ensure her safety and to make sure that her education doesn't suffer. And of course I'm sure you'll both be able and willing to help with any elements of the course that our lovely Hermione does find a little trickier."

"Erm, Professor Dumbledore, Sir." Hermione looked shyly at him, trying to hide how uncomfortable their bickering was making her; not to mention the rest of the situation.

"Yes Miss Granger" he smiled kindly at her, not objecting at all to the interruption.

"Do you not think that it will look relatively obvious why we're there. Harry Potter's sixteen year old friend and a Hogwarts Professor? Surely you don't think we'll be able to investigate anything when everyone is going to be so suspicious of our presence?"

"That is a very very good point Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed.

"But thankfully I have been fortunate enough to get hold of a couple of special potions. One that will age Professor McGonagall back to eighteen again, and one that will make you look a little older and will obscure your looks everyone that isn't our lovely transfigurations professor. Minerva will still see you as you are, I didn't want any accidents to occur over mistaken identity, but the rest of your classmates will see you as, well, whatever name you choose to take on."

"Oh, okay." Hermione thought for a moment. "And erm, how long will these potions last?"

Minerva hadn't spoken in quite some time but looked at Albus piercingly at that moment. She heard the cleverly disguised question that Hermione had really asked. How long was he expecting them to go along with this plan.

"One year" was the response.

Both witches fell silent.

"And you honestly think we can make a difference?"Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes Miss Granger, I really do."

She nodded. "Okay"Another pause. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind and Harry and Ron will understand. And after all I am about to turn seventeen in just a couple of weeks so I'm pretty much of age now anyway."

"Thank you Miss Granger, I'm pleased that…" But Albus didn't get to finish his sentence.

"No, I do not consent to this, at all."The head of Gryffindor was shouting now. "You will not use her like this Albus; either of us. I do not consent to doing this, and I also will not give permission for Hermione to go. And as she is underage and in my care the final decision rests with me."

Albus sighed and then turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but would you mind waiting outside for a moment?"

Hermione nodded, eager to get out of the room. Of course the idea of leaving the boys and Hogwarts behind for a year was hard, but she understood why it was so important that she did this. But she also understood the concerns of the Head of Gryffindor and felt it was rather unfair of Professor Dumbledore to put her in that position. It was very obvious that he hadn't even warned her before he brought her in. She sat herself at the top of the stairs, and waited patiently, trying not to listen to the raised voices coming from the office behind her.

Nearly an hour and a half later the door opened and Hermione spun around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her. "Albus intends to tell the rest of the school that I'm on a top secret task to do with Voldemort's return and you have been taken unwell. He will inform the boys for you tomorrow and you are allowed to have contact with them afterwards. Unfortunately it will not be possible for us to remain her for long enough for you to tell them yourself. You need to go and retrieve your trunk from your dormitory, and I have some things to pack. We will be meeting back here in one hour."

And with that she quickly made her way down the stairs, leaving Hermione staring after her, wondering what had been said that convinced her; and whether she was mistaken in thinking that whatever it was had upset the older witch enough that there were tear stains on her face as she'd marched past her.

WIWW - WIWW - WIWW - WIWW

When I returned with my trunk Professor McGonagall hadn't yet come back from her own trip. Professor Dumbledore welcomed me enthusiastically anyway and asked me to sit down in the spare seat at his desk, which I did.

"Ah Miss Granger, I'm pleased to see you've returned to us a little before your esteemed professor. I wanted to have a quick word with you while we're alone. We will still have contact while you're at the University but there are some things that are a little easier to discuss face to face with someone; don't you agree?"

Hermione nodded although she wasn't completely sure what she was actually agreeing to. Regardless she settled down comfortably opposite him ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

Dumbledore paused, a little lost for words. It was a first he had to admit, but he wasn't really sure how to approach this.

"As I'm sure you're aware Professor McGonagall is a little unhappy about our current arrangement. She has spent almost her entire life at Hogwarts and the idea of leaving her home is distressing to her, especially when circumstances at the moment mean we probably need her more than ever. However she also understands why it's necessary for her to go. It would be entirely inappropriate for any of the male staff to supervise you, and the remaining female staff either have families that would notice their disappearance or would be unsuitable for a variety of other reasons. Part of her reluctance is that she feels she should be here protecting her entire house, part is because she feels it's unreasonable to expect you to put yourself into what she perceives, possibly correctly, as a dangerous situation when you haven't even turned of age. I am in complete agreement. She should be here and I shouldn't be putting you into such a situation. But unfortunately circumstances at the moment mean that it is necessary for the greater good.

However there are also reservations that Professor McGonagall has that are related to the potion that you'd both be taking. In your case it will simply change your appearance, but for her it's a little more complicated. It's essentially returning her to an eighteen year old school girl, both physically, mentally and more importantly, emotionally. As someone that had the pleasure to know Minerva at such a time, I can assure you she still possessed many of her most famous traits. But of course as exceptional as Minerva was at eighteen, she was still a teenager like any other. She had a temper that she's since more able to control, and had not yet managed to completely suppress herself emotionally. She won't admit to the latter, claiming her only fear is her temper returning, but I know that's only part of the story."He paused for a moment while Hermione tried to follow the conversation up until that point.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're telling me Professor" she replied politely.

"I am sharing with you some of Professor McGonagall's concerns for two reasons. Firstly as I don't want you to think that she's simply unwilling to put herself out. Not that I believe for one moment you'd think anything of the sort, but I believe it's always wise to have some extra clarification. Secondly, she is both wrong and right about her concerns. While I do not believe it will do her any harm to soften the walls that she's very carefully built around herself for various reasons, I do believe that her temper is something you need to be aware of. Please do not take anything she says in the heat of an argument too seriously. I myself have been on the receiving end of Minerva's sharp tongue and while it is certainly unpleasant, it is not at all personal. She is a very passionate woman and sometimes that passion results in her forgetting herself for a moment. Just give her time to calm down and things will be just fine between you again."

"Right"Hermione said finally, a little nervous at the prospect of an angry Professor McGonagall but deciding not to ponder on this thought for too long. If she wasn't frightened of the potential threat from Death Eaters, she couldn't really let herself panic over her favourite Professor being temporarily angry with her.

"There is one more thing Hermione."

"Yes"

"I have my own reasons, aside from those mentioned previously, that I've chosen to pair you and Minerva specifically on this assignment. I think that in the long term the potential benefits go far beyond preventing a plot from Death Eaters. The journey you will both go on this year will be far greater than either of you could anticipate at the moment. But please bare in mind Hermione, that you will be fighting against Minerva both as an adult and as a teenager. You will not always have the easiest time and I ask of you two things. Firstly that you're patient with her. You will see a different side to her over the next year, but there are some habits that are harder than others to break. Just bare with her while she adjusts to the rather large changes in her life. Secondly that you keep an eye on her for me. I know you're a mature young lady Hermione, and I know that you will make sure you look after her well being, much like she will be looking after yours."

"Of course"

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now, onto less tricky topics. Have you yet had time to think of a name?"

" I was thinking of perhaps calling myself Ezra?"

"Ah from the Hebrew word for help. A very nice choice, especially considering what you'll be doing. I'm sure that when Minerva joins us she will have come up with something equally poignant."

"My knowledge of name origins is limited, perhaps your or Miss Granger will manage to think of something."

Both turned around to see that McGonagall had returned to the room and was now standing behind them with a small case. "But if you wouldn't mind making it quick, Hermione and myself have got some shopping to do."

"Matilda?"Hermione offered quickly, not wanting another round of bickering to break out between the pair.

"Strength in battle. Very nice Miss Granger. I have never had children but if I did I would certainly be calling on your help to name them. I also like that you've kept it very similar to her original name. Intentional I suppose?"

Hermione nodded.

"Surname preferences Miss Granger, you seem rather better than I am at this and I assume Minerva is still indifferent."

The older witch nodded and they both turned to a very pink looking Hermione.

"Matilda Dunn, Ezra Holmes." Hermione said quickly. She had chosen Minerva's new surname based on it's meaning - dark, referring to her hair colour. Her own had been chosen based on the muggle fictional character Sherlock. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"Oh very good Miss Granger. You are of course thinking of Sherlock Holmes the muggle detective?

Hermione nodded with a small smile as McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Well if that's all been decided then there's only one thing left to do. Are you both ready to take your potion and temporarily take a leave from your normal lives?"

"Just get on with it Albus"came Minerva's impatient voice.

Not wanting to annoy her further, the Headmaster removed the potions from his desk and for the first time Hermione wondered how long he'd actually been planning this that they were already sitting there waiting for them. Deciding it was best not to question it too much at this particular moment, Hermione instead asked "which is mine?"

It turned out that her's was a deep purple, and Minerva's an electric blue. Both drank them down as quickly as they could as neither tasted very pleasant. The effects were almost immediate. Less than a minute later Hermione (at least to Albus) was now blond, and her face had changed shape slightly. Minerva now looked only a year or so older than Hermione. (Who hadn't taken anything to affect her age so would just have to look young for eighteen.)

"Fabulous"Albus exclaimed, obviously thrilled that the potions had worked so well. "Right in that case you'd both better be on your way. I'm sure we'll speak soon."

Uttering a quick goodbye she watched Minerva transform both trunks into the size of a small A4 paperback and then pop them into a smaller handbag.

"Oh and Min"

Minerva looked grumpily back at her friend.

"You may want to do a quick change of outfit."

Hermione took a proper look at her and had to suppress a giggle as she realised how ridiculous eighteen year old Minerva looked in eighty year old Minerva's clothes.

A quick wave of her wand later, Minerva looked truly as though she were eighteen, and without so much as a goodbye to Albus, took Hermione's hand and apparated them both out of Hogwarts.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter one. Please let me know what you think and whether or not you'd like me to continue with this story. I have an idea of where I want to go with this so I'm more than happy to do so as long as people are actually interested. _

_Thank you for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Shopping

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews you've all left me. Not to mention the amount of people that have favourited, followed etc __already. _

_I won't normally be posting this frequently, but I'm feeling generous so decided not to leave you waiting for too long for this. _

_Here's chapter two..._

* * *

Chapter Two - Shopping

Hermione looked around her a little confused. As far as she could see they were in muggle London in Oxford street. It seemed like an odd location to go shopping; she'd assumed they would have gone to Diagon Alley or somewhere similar. After all, weren't they shopping for school books and equipment?

Correctly interpreting the look on Hermione's face, Minerva explained. "While things such as University robes and equipment will be provided for us, toiletries and the like no longer will. And as I now have nothing in my wardrobe that I can actually wear, clothes are also on the agenda. Albus has been kind enough, or foolish enough depending how you look at it, to provide me with one of these silly plastic things." She waved a credit card about. "So everything we need is covered. I assume you too will need some basic bathroom items?"

Hermione nodded.

"Of course if you'd prefer not to participate in the clothes shopping then that's perfectly fine. But I'm not going to deny that a little help would probably not go amiss."

Hermione assured her she'd be more than happy to help and then they decided that it would be best to start with toiletries as that part at least should be relatively simple. And so they headed into the local supermarket where Hermione and Minerva both selected some shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush, toothpaste, shower gel, bubble bath, soap, deodorant, and a variety of other basics. It was only after they had finished all of this that Hermione sensed Minerva was hesitating over something. Trying to work out what it might be she took a guess and went for "I'm going to go and find a razor, would you like me to pick you up one as well?"A nod. Although she didn't receive any verbal response the older witch didn't seem especially bothered about it which led Hermione to believe that there was something else that Hermione had forgotten that was causing Minerva to become embarrassed at the prospect of buying it. Or at least buying it with Hermione in tow. "Matilda, is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong I'm just, um, I'm going to pop to the isle for lady things."Minerva was slightly pink and staring in the direction of another isle to their left. It took Hermione a few seconds and a glance in the direction that Minerva was looking in to work out what it was she had been talking about. "Oh you mean like pads and tampons and things?"

A nod and blush. Hermione was pretty surprised that something like that was causing such embarrassment, but then again at eighty it probably wasn't something that Minerva had had to deal with for a while."I already have quite a bit so just get whatever you need. I'm sure we'll be able to pop out when we need extras anyway." And with that she turned and headed towards the razors, allowing the older witch some privacy.

She did take a sneaky look in the basket when she threw the razors in and raised her eyebrows slightly. Perhaps a conversation she could have with the older witch some other time. Or maybe not. Hermione reprimanded herself, reminding the part of her brain that kept forgetting that although she was now in an eighteen year old's body, Minerva was still her Head of House; and there were some conversations that you just could not have with her.

Once Minerva had paid they headed for the first of the clothes shops. Despite now having the body of an eighteen year old Minerva was very reluctant to show any of it, and finding outfits that she liked but that didn't reveal too much or make her look far older than her eighteen years was almost impossible. After they left the forth shop Minerva was yet to pick anything and Hermione was beginning to become impatient with the older witch.

"Matilda we are never going to get anywhere if you don't start making this a little easier."

The moment that she'd opened her mouth Hermione immediately regretted it. She turned bright red, unable to believe she'd just snapped at the deputy head like that. Of course she didn't look like Minerva McGonagall anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve the same respect as she would usually have expected. "I, I'm so sorry."Hermione's words were shaky and she felt close to tears.

Instead of doing what Hermione expected though and losing her temper, Minerva sighed softly and looked slightly embarrassed. "Please don't apologise Miss Gr… Ezra. Please don't apologise Ezra. I know that I'm being completely intolerable today. None of this is your fault and you've been put into exactly the same position as me; I have no right to take out my anger at Albus on you."

Hermione nodded and then said softly. "It's fine. But for what it's worth, I don't think Professor Dumbledore means any harm. We really are the only option he has."

"I wish I could have your understanding and tolerance"Minerva replied quietly. "But if you'll forgive me for my behaviour up until now, then perhaps we could start the clothes shopping over. I am an old woman stuck in a young woman's body and even more stuck in her old woman ways. I really have no idea what I need to wear to fit in, but I trust that you'll find clothes for me that will be perfect."

After that Minerva was as good as her word. As they revisited the shops they'd been in before, she patiently allowed Hermione to pick out a range of tank tops, t-shirts, shirts and jeans out for her. She also let the younger women select a couple of pairs of converse, some flat ballet pumps, and a pair of simple ankle boots. She didn't even object while Hermione picked out a couple of summer dresses, a selection of cardigans, a couple of coats, and some skirts. When they had finished they popped into a deserted bathroom so Minerva could shrink all of their bags and place them into her handbag.

Bags safely tucked away they headed for a small cafe where they both ordered a large mug of coffee and a sandwich. When they sat down to eat Minerva explained what was to happen next.

"I'm going to apparate us both to the University entrance and then we're to go in and register. We will then be shown to our rooms. Our schedules are free until we have to go to the yearly opening feast around midday tomorrow. Lessons don't actually start until next week so once that's over we'll have the rest of Friday and the weekend to settle in. Albus has assured me that we will remain close throughout our time so I imagine we're in the same lectures. You of course are free to do as you please but I would prefer if you at least informed me of your location so that I can keep an eye from a distance. At sixteen you shouldn't really be wandering around alone. He's also told us we'll be sleeping near one another so that if anything should happen during the night I will be, and I"m quoting Albus here 'more than close enough to assist'. I imagine that means we'll have rooms next to one another. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Of course" Hermione replied, before taking a sip of her coffee.

They sat in silence for some time before they had both finished their food and drinks and were ready to leave. This time Minerva held onto her whole arm, rather than just her hand. Hermione wasn't sure whether it was for her benefit, or for the benefit of the witch next to her, who seemed to be a little off balance.

WIWW - WIWW - WIWW - WIWW

"Excuse me, what exactly do you mean when you say this is OUR room?" Minerva snapped at the older student entrusted to show them to where they'd be staying for the next year.

"I know it's unusual for anyone to share, but unfortunately as you were both so late to apply there was only this one room left. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore regarding the situation and he said that you wouldn't mind sharing. That you'd known each other for years and so if I added another bed to the room then it would be more than acceptable."

Hermione looked around the room. The bedroom, kitchen area and bathroom were all open planned. She seriously doubted that even Ron and Harry would find it acceptable to share such an open living space. But not wanting to draw too much attention to them that early on she quickly said "of course, it's not a problem at all. If you wouldn't mind leaving us to unpack now…"

Taking the hint the older girl left quickly, trying not to look at Minerva who looked pretty much ready to explode.

After she left Minerva spun to face Hermione. "Miss… Holmes. I think I'm going to have to leave you to unpack. There is a headmaster somewhere that I have to murder. 'More than close enough', is he serious? I know I wanted us to be near to one another so that I could make sure you were safe but really… I don't think a bathroom door would hamper that."

"Then create one" Hermione said simply.

Minerva shook her head. "These rooms will be blocked against that sort of transfiguration. I'm really going to have to talk to someone this is just not workable."

Before Hermione had a chance to object she had already stormed out of the door.

WIWW - WIWW - WIWW - WIWW

Thirty minutes later she reappeared with tears in her eyes. Hermione wanted to get up and go and put her arms around her but wasn't sure how well that would go down. So instead she looked at her in a manner that she hoped portrayed both her curiosity and her sympathy.

"Well apparently I have no choice in the matter. Every other room is taken. We either both live here, or one of us needs to leave."

Hermione spoke softly as she said,"I'm sorry. What Professor Dumbledore has done is completely unfair."She knew that she probably shouldn't talk about the Headmaster like that, but really, did he genuinely think this was a reasonable situation to put them both in?

She looked up and as their eyes meet, Minerva's emotions finally got the better of her and the tears she'd been holding back all day began streaming down her cheeks. "I can't do this Hermione, I just can't. Up until a few hours ago you were my student. Up until a few hours ago I was a grown woman that had spent her entire life alone. Now I'm an eighteen year old child that cannot even use the bathroom in privacy. I cannot do this. I really cannot do this."

Hermione knew she should have corrected the use of her name, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she pulled the older woman into a hug, slowly enough that Minerva could have stopped her if she wasn't comfortable with it. But for the first time that day she really was just a scared, vulnerable and angry eighteen year old. So instead of objecting, she allowed Hermione to hold her while she continued to speak.

"But there's no going back. The moment that I took that blasted potion it changed everything. Now I'm stuck in this stupid body with all these problems that I haven't had to deal with for years. My temper has become shorter, my emotions are all over the place, and I can feel hormones that I forgot even existed pumping around my entire body. I want to scream and cry and go and find someone to kiss all at the same time. And it's humiliating. You are my student, you shouldn't see me in this state. My teenage years were bad enough once, I cannot go through that again, certainly not with you watching my every move. It was bad enough being judged by those around me when I really was just an eighteen year old school girl. I really…" but whatever the end of her sentence was Hermione never found out. Minerva was now chocking on her own tears, unable to breath well enough to go on.

Rubbing her back tenderly Hermione hushed her softly until her crying had subsided a little. She then moved them both over to a bed and sat Minerva down next to her. She curled up her legs and turned to face the woman next to her. "The situation we're in is almost impossible. I know that, and if it's any consolation the prospect of you witnessing all of my most vulnerable moments isn't hugely appealing to me either. But you're right, we can't change it. We've taken the potions now so there's no going back. Whether we like it or not we've signed over the next year of our life. How easy or hard this is will depend entirely on whether or not we can both get past the awkwardness of this. Yes, you were my Professor and I was your student. Yes you were a woman in your eighties and I was just a sixteen year old girl. But all you have of that life now are your memories. Because you no longer have either the body or the mind of the woman you used to be. You will get it back, but not until our twelve months are up. In the meantime you have become eighteen again and it is just as real an experience as the first time you were eighteen. I have no idea what you went through then, but I can assure you that nothing that happens in the next year will make me judge you, or will make me respect you any less when in a years time you return to being my professor."

Some sniffing was all she received for a while until. "I was so bad at this stage of my life Hermione. I was bright and did well academically, but… what you have to remember is that we were at war from pretty much the moment I started Hogwarts until my final year. I went from being a child to an adult, there was no in between. So I didn't do the normal things that teenagers did. And any attempts that I did make led only to humiliation and ridicule. By the time that I left Hogwarts I had already given up any hope of a normal life. I never had another proper relationship once I left school and I went straight from teacher training back to Hogwarts. I couldn't cope the first time around, I'm not going to cope any better the second time. All I'm going to do is cause myself further humiliation. Except this time it will be you that witnesses it. You that watches me fail socially, that laughs at all of the things I haven't done because I'm just a swot and a know it all and a pathetic loser."

Hermione fought back her own tears. In that moment she both hated Dumbledore and also had a huge amount of respect for him. She was angrier with him than she ever thought possible for doing this to her beloved professor; for putting her in a place where she fell apart so easily. But she was also starting to understand what he meant earlier about them going on a journey over the next year that wasn't just about preventing harm to those at the University.

None of this she could share with the woman next to her, at least not then anyway. So instead she placed her arm back around her; for the first time wondering if maybe she'd bitten off more than she could chew when she agreed to do this.

* * *

_I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I hate making McG so emotional. But I guess the way I see it her body and mind are both still adapting to being eighteen again and so for the moment all of her usual temperaments will be especially heightened. _

_As to how I see this story progressing - obviously something is going to happen between the pair but I see this almost more as a coming of age story. It's going to be gritty and real and probably an M rating at some point. There will be no subject untouched, and I won't shy away from any of the realities they would go through. But I hope that it's also going to have an element of humour to it because I don't want it to be really depressing haha. _

_Please keep letting me know what you think. _


End file.
